SHONEN CHRONICLE
| image = GENERATIONS_-_SHONEN_CHRONICLE_CD_only_cover.jpg|Regular GENERATIONS_-_SHONEN_CHRONICLE_DVD_cover.jpg|First Press | artist = GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE | title = SHONEN CHRONICLE | original = | type = Studio Album | released = November 21, 2019 | formats = CD+Blu-ray, CD+DVD, CD album, digital download | recorded = 2018-2019 | genre = Dance-pop, ballad | length = 75:33 | label = rhythm zone | producer = | singles = "F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS" "Shounen" "G-ENERGY" "Brand New Story" "DREAMERS" "EXPerience Greatness" | chronotype = Album | previous = GENERATIONS LIVE TOUR 2018 UNITED JOURNEY SET LIST (2018) | current = SHONEN CHRONICLE (2019) | next = }} SHONEN CHRONICLE (Boy Chronicle) is the fifth studio album of GENERATIONS. It was released on November 21, 2019 in three editions: CD+DVD, CD+Blu-ray and CD Only. Editions ;First Press * CD+DVD (RZCD-86974/B, ¥6,500) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86975/B, ¥7,500) ** After first press editions gets sold out, regular editions will replace for sale. ;Regular * CD+DVD (RZCD-86976/B, ¥6,500) * CD+Blu-ray (RZCD-86977/B, ¥7,500) * CD Only (RZCD-86978, ¥3,200) Singles DcBR1ZxVQAE36HD.jpg|"F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS"|link=F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS GENERATIONS - Shounen DVD cover.jpg|"Shounen"|link=Shounen GENERATIONS - G-ENERGY cover.jpg|"G-ENERGY"|link=G-ENERGY GENERATIONS - Brand New Story DVD cover.jpg|"Brand New Story"|link=Brand New Story GENERATIONS - DREAMERS DVD cover.jpg|"DREAMERS"|link=DREAMERS GENERATIONS - EXPerience Greatness DVD cover.jpg|"EXPerience Greatness"|link=EXPerience Greatness Tracklist CD # A New Chronicle # G-ENERGY # Brand New Story # Control Myself # Mata, Ashita (また、アシタ) # Nani mo Kamo ga Setsunai (何もかもがせつない; Everything is Sad) # F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS # SNAKE PIT # Nostalgie - Kazuhara Ryuto # Kaiten (回転) # One in a Million -Kiseki no Yoru ni- (One in a Million -奇跡の夜に-; One in a Million -On a Miracle Night-'') # DREAMERS # MAD CYCLONE # UNITED JOURNEY # EXPerience Greatness # Shinsei (心声; ''Rebirth) # Shounen (少年) DVD/Blu-ray # F.L.Y. BOYS F.L.Y. GIRLS (Music Video) # Shounen (Music Video) # G-ENERGY (Music Video) # Brand New Story (Music Video) # DREAMERS (Music Video) # EXPerience Greatness (Music Video) # One in a Million -Kiseki no Yoru ni- (Music Video) # DREAMERS -Shirahama Alan Version- # DREAMERS -Katayose Ryota Version- # DREAMERS -Kazuhara Ryuto Version- # DREAMERS -Komori Hayato Version- # DREAMERS -Sano Reo Version- # DREAMERS -Sekiguchi Mandy Version- # DREAMERS -Nakatsuka Yuta Version- Featured Members * Shirahama Alan * Katayose Ryota * Kazuhara Ryuto * Komori Hayato * Sano Reo * Sekiguchi Mandy * Nakatsuka Yuta Charts Oricon * Physical Sales Total Reported Sales: 62,195* * Combined Chart The combined chart compiles digital download sales, physical CD sales and digital streaming numbers. Total Points: 72,623* Billboard Japan * Top Albums Sales Total Reported Sales: ‭63,698‬* * Other Charts Trivia * "One in a Million -Kiseki no Yoru ni-" was used to promote the album. * The album was released on the same day as the group's 7th anniversary since debut. * An event including the solo member versions of "DREAMERS" music video happened from November 4 to November 10, 2019, with one video per member by day being posted at 8pm (20:00) JST on YouTube. The videos stayed on the account for 24 hours only, being removed the day after. A Twitter quiz lottery campaign will be happening in joint of this event, where 7 randomly chosen users per day which gives the right answers to the quizzes were gifted a special limited SHONEN CHRONICLE T-shirt.GENERATIONS from EXILE TRIBE「DREAMERS」各メンバーver.映像を11/4(月・休)～11/10(日)7夜連続限定公開 References External Links * Oricon Profile: CD+DVD | CD+Blu-ray | CD Only Category:GENERATIONS Category:GENERATIONS Albums Category:2019 Releases Category:2019 Albums Category:2019 DVDs Category:2019 Blu-rays